Kyūbi's Rebellion
by Envy Of Green
Summary: A woman arrived in Konohagakure and gave the Fourth Hokage another option. She offered to have her daughter become the Nine-Tailed Fox's Jinchūriki, with a shocking price. Now Kyūbi, as she was cruelly named, and Kurama take on the world. But what happens when she plans to destroy this world and create a new one without ninja to restore the original balance? Femslash/OC/AU, 1500's.
1. Prologue: How It All Started

_A/N: OK, first time doing Naruto fanfiction so I pray you'll like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own my little fox girl._

* * *

Kyūbi's Rebellion

* * *

_Prologue: How It All Started_

Minato and Kushina have been planning for this day to come ever since the latter became pregnant with their son Naruto. They have everything ready and were prepared for the worst.

So when a heavily pregnant woman arrives at the Leaf Village, carrying a large scroll and begging to see the Hokage, the plan gets thrown out the metaphorical window.

When the strange woman finally meets the married couple, she doesn't help the situation. Instead, she makes everyone's lives a little bit harder.

So as she sits on a chair in front of the two, she begins to fiddle with her fingers nervously.

"You cannot seal the Nine Tailed Fox into your son." She begins, scaring the life out of the two in front of her. She ignores their horror filled expressions and continues to elaborate.

"The child I am carrying was conceived to become the Fox's Jinchūriki. She has no other purpose in life except this." She explained harshly, knowing that they will find this hard to understand.

"That is a human being you're talking about!" Kushina said defensively, feel bad for the unborn child and anger towards its mother.

"This child is no human, only in part. Demon blood runs through her veins, meaning she will be the only one capable of controlling Kurama." She answered solemnly, further shocking the couple who seemed to be having trouble breathing. It was Minato who spoke first.

"A girl with demon blood? He asked almost fearfully, while the woman just shook her head.

"It is too complicated to explain, all you need to know is that this child can control the Demon Fox while your son cannot. I have brought the scroll needed to complete this seal however you may not be ready to hear the outcome." She answered quickly, wobbling off to gather the large scroll leaning off the wall.

Minato quickly helped her and took the scroll from her shaky hands.

"What will happen to the child if we use this scroll?" Kushina asked, puzzled by the foreign object. The Uzumaki's were famous for their sealing techniques but she has never seen a scroll like that.

"She will have control over all of Kurama's power however the Demon himself will not be sealed inside of her." She answered vaguely.

"What will happen to Kurama?" Minato asked carefully as he gripped the scroll tightly.

"He will be reborn." She replied, making the couple's hearts skip a beat.

"Are you insane? If he is reborn, he'll attack the village again!" Minato roared angrily making the two woman wince at the loudness.

"He will not attack the village unless she tells him too." She argues which makes Minato think deeply. Here is a woman offering up the perfect candidate to become a Jinchūriki and save his son from a life of hate. So why is he holding back?

"You have to decide quickly, I will go into labour as soon as midnight begins. I will die from this so you will have to care for this child until she becomes independent. Until then you will have to teach her about peace and values otherwise she will turn to her demon side." She warned the two harshly while they began to maul over the information.

After a while, Kushina places her hand on her husband's and nods to the woman.

Minato prepares the altar and places the scroll on the ground in front of it, after the woman explains how to use it. Suddenly, the clock struck twelve and the woman's water broke.

After nine excruciatingly painful hours later, a small infant let out a loud cry. Minato quickly gave the child to her mother who held her close, completely exhausted. The child had lots of grey hair on head which made her mother smile.

"You have hair just like your Father's." She huffed out lovingly as the little girl cuddled into her mother. "You're name will be Kyūbi, a fitting name for a Jinchūriki."

"You can't name her that! It's too cruel!" Kushina yelled at the woman, causing the little girl to cry in fright.

"She is my child and this is the name I am giving her. I don't have much time left so do the jutsu now! I want to make sure nothing goes wrong." She hands the infant over to an angry Kushina who places the girl on the altar.

Minato quickly began the jutsu and Kushina suddenly felt a great deal of pain in her stomach. Not only was the demon inside of her being extracted from her body, but she was also going into labor.

The nurses quickly set up another bed for Kushina who was howling in pain. Minato was terrified for his wife so he quickly completed the jutsu. Kushina let out one final cry of pain when Minato heard another infant crying out. His son!

He rushed over to Kushina and held the baby boy in his arms. Tears fell from his eyes before he handed the baby over to his mother. Kushina smiled lovingly at her son and kissed his head. She held him for a few more seconds until she heard her husband yelp in fear.

Lying on his side in the middle of the scroll, sat a baby Kurama who was crying.

"Quickly, put him next to Kyūbi, he won't be happy until he's with her." Kyūbi's mother ordered softly and Minato gingerly picked up the young fox and placed him in the altar with the baby girl. Kurama stopped crying and as he moved into the little girl, his tails began to grow until he was able to wrap all nine around his Jinchūriki.

Minato and Kushina were stunned; they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They broke their gaze when the woman spoke up.

"The fox will co-operate with you as long as he is within five feet of Kyūbi. Feed him meat and some warm milk. He'll bathe with my daughter along with the many other things he'll do with her." She gave one final, loving look to her daughter before looking at the couple. "Please, make sure she doesn't become a demon."

I looked up to the ceiling as the darkness surrounded her and with one final breath, she had died.

Minato covered her body with the blanket and looked over to the sleeping infants. What is in store for this young girl?

He prayed to Kami that Kurama will be kind to the girl because if he isn't, this world is doomed.

* * *

_OK, prologue done. I hope it wasn't too bad. Cheers!_


	2. Chapter One: Sasuke and Kyūbi

Chapter One: Sasuke and Kyūbi

_Present Time_

A small girl, probably around the age of five, walked along the crowded, dirt walkways in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konohagakure.

The girl didn't look like anyone in the village with her thick, light grey hair that was cut short along the sides and the back of her head. The longer part of her hair was combed to the side, gently brushing at her temples.

She wore a baggy, blue tank top, black shorts and sandals. You could tell that she was on the thin side from her scrawny arms which were covered in bruises from being beaten by the same villagers she sees every day.

Her skin is milky white with very faint scratches along her face that resemble whiskers. However, her eyes are what cause people to realize she's a foreigner. Her eyes are light green with flecks of a soft-coloured red.

Her hands are stuffed into the side pockets of her shorts and as she glares at everyone passing by, they make a path for her to walk, not wanting to be near her.

The only reason nobody has chased her down the street is because of her companion, the notorious demon fox Kurama. He was born with the girl and ever since then, the two have grown attached to the other, never leaving each other's side.

Except for a few nights ago, that is.

* * *

_Kyūbi ran from the angry mob as warm tears poured down her face. The one night she left to get groceries alone, she got attacked._

_She ran into a dead-end street before the panic and fear crept up on her. The villagers quickly took this opportunity to beat and curse her. She howled in pain with each blow until they suddenly stopped._

_Kyūbi sensed Kurama's presence so she curled up into a ball as the latter scared the villagers off. When he was done, he came back to the wounded girl and helped her up. From that day forward, Kurama promised himself to never leave her side again._

* * *

Kurama glared at the villagers in front of him, knowing Kyūbi is following close behind. The young fox didn't look exactly like his adult self. For one, the markings around his eyes were quite faint, only slightly grey. His fur is still darkening, only at a light shade of red now. But his eyes were the same crimson color they have always been.

The two companions were walking through town just for a walk when they came across the Uzumaki family. They quickly went to greet them.

"Minato." Kurama said dismissively, irritating the current Hokage. Neither Kurama nor Kyūbi liked the Hokage, despite the fact that Minato helped raise the two. He was too serious and arrogant, the polar opposite of his wife.

"Brat." Kurama growled out, causing the small, blonde boy near Kushina to stomp his foot. Kushina only laughed, unaware of how much hate Kyūbi felt for the blonde boy.

The boy in question is Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage. He is just like his Father: arrogant, loud and jealous. Kyūbi and Kurama would never understand how such a loving woman like Kushina, Minato's wife, could conceive such a cruel child.

Kushina was like a mother to the two fox children and they both had nothing but love for the woman. She was the only reason Kyūbi never bad-mouthed anyone: Kushina raised her with manners and taught her about respect.

"Aunt Kushina." Kyūbi spoke up happily and gave a respectful bow before Kushina wrapped her up in a hug.

"Hello little one. How has your training been?" Kushina asked the two companions, who made small talk. Suddenly, a motherly voice spoke from behind Kyūbi who turned to face the voice.

"Kushina, fancy seeing you here." Kyūbi and Kurama watched as the new family greeted the Uzumaki's until they turned their attention to the fox kids.

"This is Kyūbi and of course, you know Kurama." Kushina explained to the family when a young boy around the same age as Kyūbi came up to greet them. He was a cute looking kid with long, black hair and matching onyx eyes, like his parents.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you." He greeted the two who were shocked by the boy's friendliness. This didn't usually happen to them, surely you could tell.

"The pleasure is mine." Kyūbi answered respectfully and bowed to the boy's parents. Kurama did something that shocked everyone except Kyūbi who had a mental conversation with the fox beforehand.

Kurama held out one of his tails to Sasuke, a sign of respect and appreciation for his kindness. Sasuke gently held the tail and began to stroke it, marvelling at its softness. The boy eventually gave the tail back to its owner.

He turned his attention to Naruto and greeted him as well. Naruto was mad because Sasuke talked to Kyūbi first instead of him. So Naruto just turned his head to the side as if he never heard the other boy.

Sasuke faltered before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to his mother.

"Can Kyūbi and I go to the park, Mama?" He asked sweetly and soon, Kyūbi and he were racing off to the park with Kurama following closely behind. When the trio finally arrived at the park which was vacant, they decided to go on the swings.

Kurama took a nap in the sand pit while the two kids sat on the swings and talked.

"How come you have those bruises on your arms? Did you train too much?" Sasuke asked quietly as the two swung high, as if they were trying to touch the sky. Kurama opened one eye to watch Kyūbi's reaction.

"The villagers beat me." Kyūbi replied sadly, tears stinging her eyes. Sasuke was shocked to say the least.

"Why?" The little boy asked and watched as Kyūbi dried a few stray tears with the back of her hand.

"Because Kurama is a demon, a Tailed Beast. And I'm part demon too." Kyūbi answered solemnly, watching as the demon in question whined softly. Sasuke's head snapped up to look at Kurama.

"But I thought the tailed beasts were supposed to be huge?" Sasuke asked which irritated Kurama. It did, however, put a small grin on Kyūbi's face.

"He'll get bigger; he's only a baby now. Kurama says that demons begin their transition when they are seven." She answered while Kurama simply huffed. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What transition?" He asked seriously as his swinging decreased in speed.

"He says that when every demon turns seven they go through changes like a change in hair color or something like that. But the biggest change is choosing to be good or evil." Kyūbi couldn't believe that she was telling this to Sasuke: she hasn't even told Kushina.

"But you'll be good right?" Sasuke asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. Kyūbi finally answered after a tense moment of silence.

"I hope so." The park grew silent and the two kids and the fox sat in silence. The only sound you could hear was the creaking of chains. Sasuke was left to maul over this new piece of information while Kyūbi waited with bated breath.

"That's why no one talks to you?" Sasuke asked and Kyūbi just nodded her head emotionlessly. Sasuke thought for a second before asking his next question.

"So you don't have any friends besides Kurama?" He asked carefully, knowing that he was treading on dangerous waters. Once again, Kyūbi nodded her head.

She frowned at the sight of a pinkie in front of her face and looked to a smiling Sasuke.

"I pinkie promise to be your best friend in the whole wide world! I'll make sure you don't turn evil!" He declared happily and after a small moment of silence, Kyūbi smiled and interlocked her little finger with his.

"Best friends forever!" She announced and it was in that moment that Kyūbi's whole world changed.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kyūbi and Kurama woke up at eight AM for no reason. Finding that they couldn't go back to sleep, they hopped off the bed lazily and walked into the bathroom. Kyūbi grabbed both toothbrushes, filled them up with toothpaste. Kurama had to get his stool since his head only reached her shin.

Though Kyūbi would never tell Kurama this, he was the size of a small puppy. The latter waited anxiously for his seventh birthday.

Anyone who saw them right now would be horrified because they looked so strange. Kyūbi had to brush both of their mouths since Kurama couldn't do it for himself, obviously. He opened his mouth to reveal a scary set of teeth; however, Kyūbi was used to the sight of it.

Still half-asleep, they looked like miniature zombies.

A few minutes later, Kurama sat at the dining table in their small apartment, waiting for Kyūbi to finish cooking breakfast. Sure enough, she had finished in a few minutes.

To annoy Kurama, Kyūbi swapped their meals by putting a bowl of cereal in front of him and a bowl of bacon in front of her. After a good glare from Kurama, she swapped their meals and watched in amusement as Kurama basically attacked his food.

When Kyūbi finished putting on her clothes, there was a knock at the door, confusing the two residents.

Kyūbi opened the door to reveal Sasuke and his mother who had big smiles on their faces. Sasuke quickly hugged Kyūbi and Kurama who had accepted the boy's friendliness.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the marketplace with us." Lady Uchiha asked and soon, all four of them were in the market searching for groceries. Kyūbi learned that Sasuke loved tomatoes so they bought a ton of them.

"Kyūbi, you should come have dinner with us tonight." Lady Uchiha announced which put a big smile on the kid's faces, including Kurama.

"I would love to, Lady Uchiha." Kyūbi bowed respectfully to the woman in front of her and was surprised when Sasuke's mom bent down and gave her a bear hug.

"So cute!" She squealed and Kyūbi found it hard to breathe. Kurama couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle.

"Mom! You're going to break my new friend!" Sasuke protested which made the woman let go after a while, leaving a blushing Kyūbi. Kyūbi and Kurama were beginning to understand what it was like to have a family.

They were about to leave when Kyūbi accidently tore her shirt, leaving it in tatters. When Lady Uchiha saw this, she was quickly rushed to the Village tailor. She would have bought herself proper clothes but she never had any money and couldn't ask anyone for it.

Kyūbi settled on some black shorts, ninja shoes and a white shirt. She liked the feeling of being fawned over but it's something she would like to happen all the time.

"You look good!" Sasuke remarked happily which made Kyūbi look back in the mirror, not seeing anything special. To any bystander, Kyūbi looked like a child from a noble family because of her clothes and regal looks.

Lady Uchiha knew from that moment on, that both Sasuke and Kyūbi would be quite good-looking when they got older.

Later that day, the fox companions had dinner with the Uchiha's at their home. Kyūbi helped set up the table while Kurama helped cook the food. It was quite the sight to see the demon fox carrying bowls on top of his head, filled with ingredients for Lady Uchiha.

Finally, the food was ready and they already started eating. Kurama was surprised that Lady Uchiha gave him a separate dish of meat but he wasn't complaining. Damn, that woman could cook.

"So, Kyūbi," Lord Uchiha began as he ate his meal, causing the fox girl to look up. "When will you be attending the kindergarten school?" Kyūbi quickly swallowed her food before answering.

"This summer." She answered and the man nodded his head.

"So you're the same age as Sasuke then?" He asked and Kyūbi responded formally with a, "Yes, sir."

"What about the Academy, will you begin school when you're ten?" Kyūbi quickly shook her head.

"Actually sir, Minato thinks I only need one year at the academy to graduate so I'll be attending the academy when I'm eleven." Kyūbi responded which only shocked the head of the house for a second.

"Please, call me Uncle and my wife, Aunt." He said with a smile and Kyūbi couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She thanked him and turned her attention to Itachi when he spoke.

"Will your companion attend school with you?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't be attending as a student but I will not leave Kyūbi's side. So yes, I will be." Kurama spoke up which shocked the Uchiha who, up until now, didn't know Kurama could speak.

"Forgive me; I wasn't aware you could speak. It is a pleasure to meet you." Itachi responded and Kurama chuckled in amusement.

"You have taken Kyūbi and I into your home, have given us a meal and a friend: You can call me Kurama." Everyone except Kyūbi greet Kurama with warm smiles before turning their attention back to Kyūbi.

"So do you know what you'll be specializing in?" Lady Uchiha asked and Kyūbi thought about it for a few moments.

"Taijutsu, most likely." She answered which confused Itachi.

"Aren't you a Jinchūriki?" Itachi asked quizzically and when Kyūbi nodded, he pressed on.

"So can't you manipulate Kurama's chakra to use powerful Justus?" He asked, dumbfounded that someone with access to that much power would prefer hand-to-hand combat.

"That's exactly why I prefer Taijutsu. I don't want to rely on Kurama because then if I suddenly can't use his power, I'll be useless. Sure I'll use his chakra for emergencies but I won't use it all the time. I want to be my own person and use my own skills."

The room was deathly quiet as they mauled over Kyūbi's reasoning. The young girl began to blush from the intensity of stares directed at her. Suddenly, Itachi began to laugh.

"You could learn from her Sasuke: she knows how to pull her own weight." Itachi praised Kyūbi then proceeded to poke Sasuke on his forehead. In all honesty, the Uchiha's had found a new sense of respect for this young girl and her companion.

When dinner was finished, Kyūbi and Sasuke went outside for a sparring match after finding some new motivation.

They found out that they were both equally matched in strength and speed so that made the sparring a lot more intense for the two young ninja. Meanwhile, Itachi and Kurama sat on the wooden floorboards a good distance away from the other two.

They watched the two fighting with great interest, calling out of the mistakes they made. However, they didn't have to call out too many times because the two were quick learners.

"They are going to grow up to be fine ninja." Itachi commented with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh they most certainly will." Kurama agreed and sat by Itachi for the rest of the night. Kyūbi ended up staying with the Uchiha's for the night and slept with Sasuke and Kurama.

For the first time, Kyūbi and Kurama learned what it was to have a friend.

* * *

_OK, I hope you like this friendship because I love it. Anyway, have a good one and as always, Cheers!_


	3. Chapter Two: First Day of Kindergarten

_Chapter Two: First Day Of Kindergarten._

* * *

"Sasuke! Kyūbi! Wake up: It's time for school!" Lady Uchiha called the two sleeping children as she cooked a simple breakfast for the two.

It's been months since the two became friends and Kyūbi ended up living with the Uchiha's. Don't get her wrong: Kyūbi didn't ask to live them. The Uchiha's just didn't think it was right for a five year old to live by herself even if she has a demon looking after her.

Said demon had woken up earlier and was waiting at the dining table. The two men of the house were gone which left Lady Uchiha to take the two to school.

Kyūbi was the first to wake up but she found herself trapped underneath Sasuke's limbs. With a great push, she pushed the boy off her and his limbs fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

As the fox girl sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her sleeping companion groaned as the sunlight pierced his own eyes. The two let out a yawn simultaneously before getting to their feet.

Soon, the two were walking hand and hand to their kindergarten with Kurama and Lady Uchiha. The former had grown a lot: now reaching to Kyūbi's shoulders. His fur is a shade darker than before and his eye markings were more noticeable.

Kyūbi has grown stronger from sparring with Sasuke and Itachi, almost at a Genin level of power. Sasuke is far more motivated to fight Kyūbi than Itachi since the former is his own age. If he can defeat her in a battle then he is one step closer to defeating Itachi.

"Hey, Sasuke, what do you think we're going to do at Kindergarten?" Kyūbi asked as the two swung their interlocked hands.

"Itachi said that they teach us ninja stuff like how to spar properly. Then we get lots of free time to play games with the other kids." Sasuke said happily, almost vibrating with excitement. Kyūbi frowned slightly at the thought of sparring.

"But what if I lose control again?" Kyūbi mumbled fearfully and the two slowed slightly. Once when the two were sparring, Kyūbi got really angry and her demon side came to life.

* * *

_Sasuke had managed to get some dirt in Kyūbi's eyes by accident but he didn't notice how badly little girl begun to shake. With inhumane speed, Kyūbi tackled Sasuke to the ground and landed one solid hit to his lower abdomen. The boy cried out in pain, not knowing where this strength was coming from._

_When Kyūbi got up from the ground, the boy got a good look at her. Her eyes were now completely red like Kurama's and her hair grew shaggier and longer than before. Her whiskers marks grew black and she looked like a real demon._

_Kurama had felt Kyūbi's demon chakra stir which caused him to rush outside with the rest of the Uchiha's following close behind._

_She scared the life out of Sasuke and the rest of the family but they got over it when Kyūbi fell to the floor, unconscious. When she woke up the next day, she remembered punching Sasuke and fighting to gain control. When she did, she blacked out from exhaustion._

* * *

Ever since then, Kyūbi made sure to keep her anger in check.

"You won't! I promise, you'll be fine!" Sasuke answered, successfully cheering up his friend. "Before I kick your butt when we spar!" The two began to playfully argue and within minutes, they arrived at the new school.

Lady Uchiha said her goodbyes to the kids and Kurama who were standing by the gate. Kyūbi's hands started opening and closing, a sign that she was nervous.

"Don't worry: it'll be fine. Now let's go." Sasuke basically dragged Kyūbi into the building with an amused Kurama following closely behind. They realised that they were late so they quickly opened the door to their class room.

When they opened the door, they met a man with a clipboard in his hands. He smiled at Sasuke, having yet to notice the girl he was holding hands with.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha." The man spoke in a rough voice and Kyūbi realised he was probably their teacher. Sasuke's mood seemed to darken at this.

"Hn." He grunted out as a response and tugged on Kyūbi's hand. The teacher's eyes grew wide for a spilt second before schooling his features.

"Kyūbi?" He asked which made the fox girl nod her head quickly, wanting to make a good impression. His eyes traveled over to Kurama and his stomach dropped. He prayed for his safety.

"And her pet fox." He asked hesitantly which caused Kurama to growl in anger.

"How dare you! I am no pet: I am a demon who can destroy you at the bat of an eyelash if Kyūbi allowed me to!" Kurama roared loudly and it was only then that Sasuke and Kyūbi noticed that there were other kids in class. They looked petrified.

Not wanting to scare the other kids any further, Kyūbi stroked Kurama's fur to calm him.

"My apologies. Please have a seat with the other students." He spoke quickly and soon, the trio sat at the back of the class with annoyed expressions. Only a few minutes here and they were already aggravated.

The teacher decided to play a ball game with the students to break the ice. The teacher threw the ball to one student who would then introduce themselves to the class. The game was finished when every student had introduced themselves.

The teacher threw the ball to a girl with light pink hair which made Kyūbi raise an eyebrow. Pink hair: you didn't see that very often. But it looked good on her.

"Um, hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I like cherries and I hate a lot of stuff." Sakura's green eyes scanned the crowd and threw the ball to a blonde girl that had one eye covered by her fringe.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers and I hate insects." She passed the ball to none other than Naruto. Sasuke and Kyūbi groaned softly at the sight of the boy.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, believe it! I love ramen and I hate those two!" Naruto called out obnoxiously, pointing towards Sasuke and Kyūbi. Kurama growled in defence of his friends while the insulted kids glared at the blonde boy.

He threw the ball roughly to Sasuke who caught it with ease.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate Naruto and weak people. I like Kyūbi and Kurama." Kyūbi smirked at this and watched as Sasuke threw the ball to a boy carrying a small dog.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." He gestured to the white puppy. "I like dogs and I hate cats." He threw the ball to a small girl with the strangest eyes anyone has ever seen. They are pure white with no pupil.

"M-My name i-is H-Hinata Hyūga. I-I like strength and I hate b-bullies," The girl had a terrible stutter but Kyūbi knew it was because she was shy. The girl needed a little bit of confidence.

The ball kept going around the room until finally, Kyūbi was the last one holding the squishy, cotton ball. She felt everyone's eyes on her so after a deep breath, she began.

"Hello, I'm Kyūbi. Just Kyūbi. I like confidence and being powerful. I hate feeling alone." She tossed the ball back to the teacher who scratched his head sheepishly.

"Now that we all know each other, why don't why go outside or some sparring?" Everyone cheered and raced outside. Kyūbi and Sasuke weren't too excited and neither was the shy girl from before. Kyūbi decided that this girl was worth getting to know.

"Hey Hinata." Kyūbi greeted the shy girl and watched the girl jump slightly.

"H-Hello…" She answered and Kyūbi smiled softly at her shyness. Sasuke came to Kyūbi's side with Kurama following close behind. Kyūbi held out her hand to Hinata.

"Come on, let's go!" Kyūbi offered happily and after a moment of hesitation, the two girls walked hand and hand with the rest of the students. Hinata hid her face behind Kyūbi who gently tugged on the other girl's hand.

Sasuke walked behind the two protectively with Kurama by his side.

They stood with the other students who parted a way for them. Apparently even children know better than to mess with a demon.

The students watched as their teacher paired people up to spar. Sasuke was paired up with Naruto which meant trouble and Kyūbi was paired with Hinata. Sasuke hi-fived Kyūbi before they left with their partners.

When the sparring began, Kyūbi was surprised to see how calculated Hinata's movements were. They were the polar opposite of Kyūbi's fighting style.

Where Kyūbi was direct and forceful, Hinata was sharp and subtle. Kyūbi was rough while Hinata was quick to block. The rest of the students were beginning to stop fighting just to watch the two of them go at it.

They were moving so fast, almost inhumanely. However, neither could land a hit on the other because they were so balanced.

Hinata was surprised at herself: she had never been this confident in her combat. When she fought with her Father she always felt small and insignificant, making her scared. But when she fought with this stranger, she felt strong.

Suddenly, Kyūbi lost her footing and Hinata got a hit on the girl's chest, sending her flying. Kyūbi landed a few meters from Hinata who just stood there in shock. Kyūbi lifted herself off the ground while Kurama laughed happily, shocking everyone except Sasuke and Kyūbi.

"For the first time ever, Kyūbi got hit in battle." Kurama explained to a stunned Hinata who suddenly felt guilty because Kyūbi wouldn't even look at her. Suddenly, she snapped her head up with a broad smile.

"That was so cool Hinata! I knew you could do it!" Kyūbi praised a blushing Hinata before people started cheering.

The rest of the sparring time was spent eating lunch under the shade. Hinata had become friends with Sasuke, Kurama and Kyūbi a fact that she was very happy about. Hinata told Kyūbi about her family life and how her father pushes her become her best.

"I know that one day you're to defeat your Father and he will never call you weak again. I believe in you!" Kyūbi exclaimed honestly while Sasuke and Kurama agreed.

In that moment, Hinata had begun to shred away her shyness. Maybe at some point she'll lose her shyness all together but for now, she was just happy to have some new friends who gave her some long overdue kindness.

* * *

Ever since the first day of Kindergarten, Kyūbi has grown closer to Hinata and Sasuke. She regularly goes over to Hinata's house to practice sparring with her. According to Hinata's father, Lord Hisashi, Hinata has never fought as well as she does now.

Hisashi encourages Kyūbi to visit them just because of how drastically Hinata's training has improved.

Kyūbi also has reason to believe that Sasuke may have a small crush on Hinata. After all, just last week when Hinata made Kyūbi and him bento boxes, when she was leaving, Sasuke kissed her cheek before running off into his room. Of course, Kyūbi took this opportunity to tease him about it and hasn't let it drop since.

So as the trio walk through the crowded village, with their patient supervisor Kurama, they were surprised when an ANBU appeared in front of them, requesting for Kyūbi and Kurama.

They found themselves in the Hokage's office, standing in front of Minato. The two fox companions narrowed their eyes at the man. He let out as sigh before speaking.

"I'm sending you two on a mission." He spoke bluntly, causing Kyūbi to raise one eyebrow in disbelief.

"You can't: we aren't ninjas yet." Kyūbi responded and Minato only rubbed his temples to soothe the headache he was enduring.

"Fine then, I'm asking for a favour." He admitted which further amused the two.

"What is it that you want us to do?" Kurama asked with a good amount of mock annoyance. Minato was getting more and more aggravated with each word.

"I want you to become friends with the Jinchūriki in the Village Hidden in the Sand. You'll travel there and stay with them for a month with 24/7 surveillance from your assigned bodyguards." He answered which made Kyūbi confused.

"I thought that the Sand village has an ongoing feud with our village. Did they agree to this?" She asked and Minato handed her a document. Its content showed her the terms of agreement from the Sand Village which she will have to fill out before going there.

"This is our last chance to form ties with Sand Village. If you don't do this, a war may surface between our two villages. Please, do it for the Leaf Village." He pleaded while Kyūbi thought this over.

In all honesty, she couldn't care less about the Leaf Village: after all they never gave her a shred of respect. However, if a war does arise from this, the ones that she loves will die. She couldn't let that happen.

She quickly took a pen from Minato desk and formed her signature while the Hokage let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not doing this for the Leaf Village, they can burn in hell. I'm doing this for my friends and family." And with that, Kyūbi and Kurama left to pack their bags and say their goodbyes.

The next day, the two fox kids were happy to see that Hinata and her father, along with the Uchiha's, came to see her off.

As the two took their first steps out of the village, they couldn't help but feel free.

* * *

_I don't have much to say, Cheers!_


	4. Chapter Three: Gaara of the Sand

Chapter Three: Gaara of the Sand Village

* * *

The desert was much cooler than Kyūbi had originally thought. When she pictured travelling from her home to Sunagakure, she imagined blazing hot sand and an untameable sun.

However, this kind of heat seemed natural to Kyūbi, which caused a lot of confusion among the ANBU escorting her to the Sand Village.

And now, after all those days of walking through the land, Kyūbi and Kurama had finally arrived at the Sand Village. The ninjas who lived there were waiting y the open gates for their expected visitors.

We were quickly ushered through the village and Kyūbi enjoyed looking at the tall buildings and new land. Kurama, on the other hand, was watching the frightened villagers who saw him as the demon he was.

What they didn't understand, or rather what they didn't know, was that Kurama doesn't remember anything he did in his past life except that he murdered many. He knew that many will never forgive him for what he has done but frankly, he didn't care.

Just as Kyūbi had told him once: if they hated them than they can burn in hell.

When they were close to the Kazekage's office, which unsurprisingly, was made of manipulated sand. It never occurred to Kyūbi that people had been watching her as she gazed at the foreign buildings.

Kyūbi had spotted a small boy around her age that looked quite jovial. As she got closer she noticed distinct features about him. For one, his eyes had terrible bags around them but Kyūbi doubted it was from lack of sleep. It was most likely because of the demon inside him by Kyūbi would find that out later.

He had flaming red hair that almost shone as brightly as the boy's smile.

"Welcome to Sunagakure." A man greeted almost emotionlessly, causing Kyūbi to narrow her eyes. She could tell by his outfit that this man was the Kazekage so she greeted the man as he should be greeted.

"Lord Kazekage." She answered benevolently and bowed slowly which almost took the Kazekage by surprise. He knew then that this child was far nobler than any ninja from the Leaf village but he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

"You must be Konohagakure's Jinchūriki, young lady." The man asked with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Yes sir." She answered when she lifted her head up to the man and saw the small boy tilt his head from the corner of her eye. She flashed him a small smile which he returned happily.

"This is my son Gaara, a fellow Jinchūriki." He introduced his son with hardly any love in his voice but this didn't surprise Kyūbi: she had already learnt that people like her are generally hated by everyone.

"Hello, my name is Kyūbi." She responded as the boy's smile grew even bigger. "And this is Kurama." The fox stepped forward and shocked the life out of the Kazekage.

"You're the demon in the flesh?" He asked fearfully while Kurama smirked with a dark glint in his eyes.

"I am of no harm to your village: Kyūbi has full control over my power." He reassured the once frightened man who straightened himself after that answer.

Kyūbi somehow had a feeling that this could go downhill very fast.

After all the preparations were made, Gaara and the fox duo had some time to talk before their skills were evaluated. Gaara was sitting quietly in front of the two with a shy smile on his face.

"Are you really the tailed beast that everyone talks about?" He asked timidly to the mischievous fox demon that was being used as a pillow. Kurama's smirk grew bigger.

"Yes." He answered which caused the small boy to vibrate with excitement, his gaze shifting to Kyūbi's eyes.

"I'm his twin in a nutshell." She exclaimed and Gaara was shell-shocked: he had never heard of a tailed beast having human twins.

"So you're not human?" He asked and Kyūbi tilted her head to the side as she thought.

"Only in part: I'm mostly demon." She answered which only confused Gaara further, who was growing more and more interested in this stranger by the minute.

"That's possible?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, from what I was told by my caretaker, my mother was a human but she never spoke about my father. He may have been a demon which would explain my heightened senses. And since I'm tied to Kurama physically, even more demon DNA was put into my system." Kyūbi scratched her head thoughtfully before adding on. "What about your demon?"

Gaara grew quiet at this: it was a very touchy subject for him.

"I hate him." He began softly while the demon kids watched him solemnly. "He keeps telling me to kill people but I don't want to. He's really mean and scary." The boy trailed off before his audience of two looked at each other.

Finally, after a long mental conversation, Kyūbi nodded her head and turned to Gaara.

"Do you want us to talk to your demon?" She offered before Gaara's head snapped up. Once again, he was shocked by the two.

"You can do that?" He asked and Kyūbi made a smug face while she and Kurama walked over to the boy. She held out her hand and gestured for Gaara to take it.

"I can try which is better than nothing." She answered which a lazy shrug and Gaara slapped his hand onto hers, there was a tense moment of silence.

Kurama whispered into Kyūbi's ear, giving her instructions and when her breathing evened out, her mind merged with Gaara's.

Kyūbi was standing in the middle of what looked like the inside of a pyramid, with a large set of rusted bars in front of her. She felt a little unsure about staying there but when she felt Kurama's tail rub against her arm she gained back her confidence.

A feral growl could be heard from inside the cage and immediately, Kurama knew who was behind the bars.

"Shukaku." Kurama spoke with such coolness that even Kyūbi smirked at a time like this. Suddenly, large footsteps could be heard inside the jail cell. Two large hands wrapped around the metal bars, creaking in protest of the weight it had to bear.

"Kurama." The voice answered back with the same smugness as the fox demon who chuckled. Slowly, an outline of a figure could be seen behind the cell and Kyūbi noticed the piles of sand that crept out through the barrier.

"I see you have met my host. Are you here to help me out?" The creature named Shukaku asked with malice in his voice which sent a small chill down Kyūbi's spine. Kurama only scoffed at the thought.

"You need to stop trying to control this boy: if you continue, he may try something drastic." Kurama warned him which caused the prisoner to make a noise of surprise.

"Like what?" He growled out, pushing the bars out further.

"For one, he may try to kill himself to stop the pain which would seal you away for the next century. And you know you could never handle being alone for that long without so kind of combat." Shukaku's growl grew louder by the second, almost becoming a roar. "But maybe you can make a deal with the boy."

Shukaku's interest in this matter was very clear by the way he smiled.

"Say you settle your differences with this boy and genuinely become his friend: don't you think he'll make your life a lot easier?" Kurama began and waited for Shukaku.

"Go on."

"Give the boy some respect and help him through his ninja years and soon enough, you'll be going on missions with the boy and you can fight and kill to your heart's content." Kurama reasoned before Shukaku banged his hands on the bars which slightly dented at the force.

"I want blood now!" He roared with such intense desire in his voice that Kyūbi _almost_ shrunk back in fear.

"Prove to me Shukaku that you are more than the feral beast people see you as and become a God who uses his mind to achieve his greatness! Then one day, we can do battle as the Kings we are."

All was silent in Gaara's mind until Shukaku began to chuckle with laughter.

"Alright Kurama, you have made your point. Get the kid in here so we can seal this deal." Shukaku answered before the boy himself crept out from the corner he was hiding in. Kyūbi had known he was there because after all: this is his mindscape.

"Hello kid, you ready to shake on it?" Shukaku asked with joy evident in his eyes. The small boy gulped and after standing in front of his demon, he watched Shukaku hold out one of his sand-filled hands.

After a tense moment, Gaara touched on of his claws gently before gripping in firmly. You could see the chakra pass from Shukaku into Gaara who sighed in content.

Kyūbi woke up from her time in Gaara's mind and watched Gaara come to his senses as well. Kurama was still sitting down and was watching the boy with curiosity.

"How do you feel?" Kyūbi asked with an intense stare to add fuel to the fire burning inside the red-head.

The next thing Kyūbi saw would be one of the fondest memories she owned in her fragile childhood.

Gaara's big green eyes sparkled with joy and he smiled from ear to ear. This was the happiest Gaara had looked in his whole life.

"I feel happy." He answered and only then did Kyūbi realize that she had made a damn good friend.

* * *

Over the course of the two weeks Kyūbi and Kurama had stayed with Gaara, they had learned a lot about the young boy.

For one, Gaara hated sweet foods which are strange since he's a child. However, he will have a cookie if it's available.

Secondly, Gaara has been able to manipulate sand since he was born which is pretty cool considering how many times he and Kyūbi built sandcastles. Apparently they weren't supposed to build sandcastles that high but that didn't stop the adventurous trio.

Gaara also has two other siblings but they act kind of strangely around him, fearfully almost.

There were so many other things that they did like sparring and going on adventures in the Sand Village but it seemed too soon when it was time to part ways.

Gaara wiped away his ears with the back of his hands, feeling incredible sadness. He stood in front of a smiling Kyūbi and Kurama who gazed fondly at the boy they already had come to love.

"I don't want you to go!" Gaara cried out before he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his even smaller body. Kyūbi, at least a head taller than Gaara, put her chin on top of his head.

Pulling away, she grabbed his hands tightly and smiled at Gaara whose tears still haven't ceased.

"Don't worry, I'll come visit every summer, OK. I'll see you soon, neh." Kyūbi gazed softly at the boy who finally stop crying but continued to sniffle. Kurama, having already said his goodbyes to both Gaara and Shukaku, nuzzled his nose into Kyūbi's hand, reminding her to leave.

With one last look behind her, Kyūbi returned to Konoha with Kurama and was proud to say that she had made another friend.


	5. Chapter 5: The Crush

_Chapter Five: And So The Crush Began_

Everyone knew not to mess with Kyūbi. With an ancient tailed beast looking out for her, no one dared cross her. When she walked the halls of her Kindergarten, kids moved out of the way and made sure not to speak, praying that she left quickly.

Well, everyone but Sasuke's fan club.

Sasuke was a very cute kid, Kyūbi knew this. So it was only natural for some girls to fawn over him. What she didn't understand was why they had to interrogate her every time she so much as looked at her friend.

She took all of the glares and hate from the fan club because she'd kill anyone who so much as looked at Hinata wrong.

There is one girl, however, that Kyūbi couldn't quite understand. Ino Yamanaka.

This girl was so brave that she yelled at Kyūbi even when Sasuke and Kurama were in the room. Kyūbi didn't know whether the girl was passionate or plain stupid.

Which is why, as she sits next to the window with Kurama by her side, she narrows her eyes at the blonde girl.

"Who do you think you are? Sasuke is mine!" She states angrily and all Kyūbi can do is laugh. Ino grew angry with Kyūbi's response and suddenly leans forward, only inches from Kyūbi's face. The grey haired girl was shocked to say the least while the rest of the class fell into a hush.

"What's so funny?" She asked with annoyance in her face. Kyūbi couldn't believe this girl would say that to her while Kurama was growling at her. So she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Are you stupid?"

Kyūbi was sure that her jaw almost fell off when Ino punched her. She fell on her behind and stared up at the fuming girl, stunned. She held her cheek which was mildly throbbing. Once again, she did whatever popped into her mind.

Springing to her feet, she tackled Ino to the ground and pinned her down. Ino tried to get Kyūbi off her but Kyūbi suddenly bit her arm. Ino screamed in pain and when Kyūbi tasted blood, she let go in horror.

Soon, she and Ino were being scolded by their teacher. Well, Kyūbi more than Ino.

Kyūbi was still stunned that Ino had punched her and even more stunned when she found that she couldn't look Ino in the eyes. And what was that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she so much as glanced at Ino.

All she knew was that for the next few weeks, she avoided the girl all together, making sure to be silent in class.

Kyūbi only realised her crush on Ino when she actually left Kindergarten.

She had watched Ino leave with her parents, hand in hand. Kyūbi envied her, watching as the smile on Ino's face grew.

But when their eyes locked, Kyūbi had felt a strong pull in her stomach and a blush crept into her cheeks. That day, she ran home and locked herself in her room. She was scared and confused and the only person who could cheer her up was Kurama.

But as she lay awake during the night, she wondered what was in store for her.

_I know it's short but bear with me. Cheers!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Rebellion Begins

_Chapter Six: And So the Rebellion Begins_

_Seven Years Later_

Today was the day that Kyūbi would finally graduate from the Academy. She had spent years training to be the best and today she would prove to Village Hidden in the Leafs that she could surpass each and every one of them.

She stood in front of the mirror and scanned of her appearance. She stood at 5'1 which was taller than anyone her age. She was lean and quite good looking, according to Kurama. Although, she does have rather handsome features when compared to other females but she was OK with that.

She made sure to wear her best outfit: a clean, white t-shirt with fitted black pants and dark grey combat boots. At least, that was what the woman who sold her those clothes called it.

She had adapted to the foreign style of clothing ever since she was a little kid so by his point everyone was used to it.

She even styled her hair so that it fell over her eyes in the usual fashion. Her hair and eyes were a lot darker because of her transformation when she was seven. Kyūbi shuddered at the memory.

The countless nights she had spent screaming in pain as her chakra merged into her tailed beast chakra. The only thing that stopped her from fully going over to the demon side was Sasuke and Hinata's determination to help her.

Speaking of the two, they had actually become an item in a sense. They don't kiss each other because, hello, they're only thirteen. They do hold hands and peck each other's cheek.

Sasuke has become quite the star of the village, with his own growing fan club. He's second to Kyūbi in the Academy, despite being there for longer. He became quite handsome too and his fighting has grown rapidly from when he was a child. But still, his brother Itachi received the title of Head of the Uchiha Clan.

Hinata is much more confident now, and her fighting and chakra is incredible. She can't match Sasuke in a fight without breaking a sweat. She has become the perfect candidate for the Hyūga clan.

The trio have become quite popular, they are known as the 'Prodigy Children' throughout the village.

But we're getting off track.

Kyūbi took one more look at herself in the mirror before leaving with Kurama. Little did she know, a life changing event was about to occur.

* * *

Kyūbi and Kurama raced across the village towards the Academy, anticipation coursing through their veins. Although you couldn't tell because they wore their usual stoic face.

Finally, they arrived at the gates of the academy were they saw Sasuke and Hinata waiting for them. At the sight of them, a small smile appeared on Kyūbi's face. They landed in front of them before giving them a hug.

While they waited for the exam to begin, they talked about nonsense. Kyūbi looked over to the side and spotted Ino Yamanaka, the girl she's been in love with since she was a little girl.

Kyūbi planned on confessing to Ino tonight at the festival for new ninja. She prayed that it goes well because this was the first time she had ever been truly afraid.

The trio were snapped out of their conversation when they saw Naruto swing his arm around Ino's shoulders. Kyūbi growled at the sight while the other two only glared at him.

It was no secret that Naruto Namikaze had a thing for Ino. This didn't mean that Kyūbi hated him any less. In fact, her hate for him only increased. So when he made his way over to her with that infuriatingly cocky smirk, Kyūbi had to be reminded by Kurama to control her emotions.

"I can't believe my father let filth like you in enter the Academy. You should go back to the hole your mother crawled out of." Within seconds, Kyūbi had smashed Naruto's face with her fist. He went flying into a wall which crumbled under the sheer force.

Kyūbi had already climbed on top of Naruto and had beaten the living daylights out of him. The boy never even saw the punches coming because they were so quick.

Kurama had also attacked Naruto because he would never tolerate someone insulting Kyūbi. He bit into Naruto shoulder with his razor sharp claws, spilling blood down the boy's torso.

They were later pulled off of him by two elite Jōnin. They were taken to the Hokage's office but not before taking a good look at Naruto.

The boy was lying on the ground in a bloody mess, his clothes tainted by the red liquid. They could tell he had a few broken bones and a lot of bruises. After so many years of torment from the very same village they live in, they had finally shown them who they made an enemy of.

So now, she and Kurama where sitting in front of the Hokage, giving him a deadly glare that wouldn't falter.

"You attacked a fellow ninja and severely injured his shoulder because of harmless bickering?" Minato question, his voice shaking with anger. Kyūbi knew that the only reason she was here is because Naruto is his son. The bloody hypocrite was biased as well.

"Naruto insulted my mother: I won't accept that from anyone, not even you." She answered with certainty in her voice while Kurama growled next to her. Minato laid back in his chair, mulling over various decisions in his head.

He came to only one conclusion.

"For attacking a fellow ninja, you are forbidden from taking the Academy exams until you are trusted by the village again."

Kyūbi's whole world came crashing down. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Not being able to graduate? She had spent years trying to prove to this village that she is more than what they thought of her, that she is someone to be respected.

Kurama felt empathy for his twin, knowing how much graduation meant to her.

They both ran out of the Hokage's tower, rage coursing through their veins. How dare he treat them like children?

Kyūbi ran through the village, pushing people to the ground, not caring if they get in her way. If they hated her then they could feel the same hate directed at them.

Kurama ran beside her, trusting Kyūbi not to do anything to drastic. He loved Kyūbi with whatever he had left of his heart. He could feel the hate and rage radiating off of her body.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the last life-changing event.

Kyūbi and Kurama decided to take a walk along the riverbank to think about everything. Up ahead, they noticed two familiar figures. One was Sasuke who they had been meaning to talk with.

The other was Ino Yamanaka, the girl Kyūbi was supposed to confess to.

Kyūbi had thought for a moment that maybe, if she confessed to Ino now and she had accepted it, she would feel better about not graduating. Kyūbi's heart pounded as the nervousness crept into her mind, telling her this was a bad idea.

If only she listened to that little voice in her head.

Just as she was nearing the two, Ino had leaned over and pressed her lips against Sasuke's. It only lasted a fraction of a second but that was enough for Kyūbi's heart to break.

All of a sudden, she was angry. Not at Sasuke: she knew he would never leave Hinata or do anything to hurt her. She wasn't even mad at Ino: she knew from day one that Ino liked Sasuke more than her.

She was angry at herself for believing that she may be OK in this village. For being so naive as to think anyone here would give her the time of day. They will always hate her; there is nothing that can change that.

Kyūbi thought carefully before stroking the fur on Kurama's neck; a small gesture to show that she was OK. But Kurama knew better: Kyūbi had changed inside whether for the better of the worse he didn't know.

The two fox twins walked up the other two, keeping a stoic face as Sasuke continued to yell at Ino for forcing him to kiss her. They hadn't noticed them yet.

"Sasuke," Kyūbi began, completely ignoring Ino. Sasuke's head snapped around and looked at the two with pleading faces. They knew he was innocent so they nodded sharply.

Kyūbi knew that if she looked over to Ino, she would lose herself in a rage she can't control. She didn't want to hurt Ino in anyway, even now.

"There is something we need to discuss." Kyūbi she requested and after a short moment of silence, the fox twins took off with Sasuke close behind. Kyūbi could have sworn she heard Ino call out her name but she quickly erased that from her thoughts. No more distractions.

It was turning dark now; the moon was beginning to peek out from behind the mountains in the horizon. Sasuke had already talked to the fox twins about what happened, swearing on his mother that he never betrayed Hinata. However, Kyūbi had a strange feeling that he wasn't telling her something but she let it drop.

When they came home, they sat in their room, not talking just enjoying the silence. However, there was a dark cloud hovering over Kyūbi's head after she told Sasuke about what happened at the Academy. Sasuke didn't know what to think but he knew that he was angry.

Soon, it was time for sleep but that was the last thing on Kyūbi's mind. Thoughts began swirling around in Kyūbi's head, telling her dark things. She was reminded of all the pain and agony she had received all her life. She thought of how people used others for their own needs, not caring about the damage they cause. Also known as the ninja world.

There had to be an end to it.

_"Kit, I know what you're thinking. Is this what you really want?" _Kurama asked through his telepathic bond. Kyūbi mauled over his words. Did she really want to disrupt the balance the ninja world has created?

Who was she kidding? Every ninja was trained to stab everyone in the back just to please their village, more importantly, their Kage's. And for what, so that they could gain power and fame whether or not it cost the lives of innocents.

_"Maybe we should ask Kushina, eh Kurama?"_ Kyūbi asked with a shake in her voice. She didn't know if she was prepared for whatever was about to happen.

This leads us to when Kyūbi and Kurama snuck out to go see the only woman they ever considered to be their mother. They crouched near the walls of the Namikaze home, making sure that Minato wasn't home.

Sadly, they found him sitting at the dinner table with Naruto and Kushina.

Naruto had bandages covering his shoulder and parts of his face and was covered in bruises. The fox twins smirked at this, enjoying the fact that they could cause the blonde boy so much pain. The arsehole deserved as much.

Yet again, another life changing event was about to occur. Three in one night is not something a child should endure.

The fox twins were about to leave until they heard Minato speak.

"I will never forget the look on her face when I banned her from graduating. Maybe now she will learn her lesson." Red chakra began to pool inside of Kyūbi while Kurama began to feel something ripping inside him. They never saw Kushina's laugh coming.

"I can't believe she thinks we would let her become a ninja. Just think of it: The Leaf Village's greatest weapon learns how to defend herself. As if we would give her an opportunity to betray us." Kyūbi began to hyperventilate, feeling her heart breaking all over again. Two women close to her heart had betrayed her in one night. This day was only getting worse with each second.

"Of course: we will only tolerate her presence until we have no use for her anymore. Probably after we declare war on the Sand Village. She will be a great threat to them. Why do you think I sent her there all those years ago: to gain their trust before slaughtering each and every one of them." Minato said with a sadistic grin on his face, thinking of the power and glory.

Kyūbi knew it. She knew how these ninja were, even using children to fight in their wars. She had no respect for anyone in this village anymore, not trusting anyone anymore.

"But dad, that's so cruel-" Naruto started with absolute horror written on his face. Kyūbi and Kurama would have been surprised at the boy's compassion but right now, all they could see was red.

"That's the way ninja are son. We don't make friends, we build empires for power. This is the way it's always been." Kushina told his son with so much pride in her voice that Kyūbi had to resist killing her right there and then.

Kushina couldn't have said it any better: Ninjas are scum and that will never change.

Kurama had realised something was wrong with him when his body began to change and the rage and hate was replaced by pain. Kyūbi noticed this and quickly took the large fox away from the Namikaze household, not wanting to alert them of his presence.

Kyūbi found a good place away from everyone in the village and held Kurama close as his body shuddered with pain. After a few minutes of shaking, Kurama laid limp on Kyūbi.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked once again.

Where there used to be a large fox, a naked boy the same size as Kyūbi laid in her arms. She was so confused until he opened his eyes. This boy had Kurama's eyes.

"Kurama?" Kyūbi asked slowly, still holding the boy in her arms. The boy smiled broadly and hugged Kyūbi who hugged back, though she was still confused. The weird part was that none of them seemed to care that he was naked.

The boy pulled away but stayed in her arms.

"This is your true transition. You set me free from my chakra body and into my true form. I was born a boy till the Sage of Six Paths bestowed the power of the tailed beast chakra upon me. Now that I have my true Jinchūriki, you, I have finally returned to my original form." Kurama stated happily before hopping up, still holding onto Kyūbi's hand.

Kyūbi didn't know what to think but she decided to ask him to explain further later. For now, she had to get down to business.

"Kurama, we have to leave the village." Kyūbi began after Kurama used a sack to cover his body. Kurama nodded darkly at this, knowing that staying there would be suicide.

"But what will we do once we leave?" Kurama asked, making sure that Kyūbi knew what she was doing. He trusted her with his life and she returned his trust. He would follow her anywhere.

"All I know is that the other villages are also using their Jinchūriki to install fear in the other villages. For all we know, that could have it worse than us. We should help them; take them away from a world of false trust that we were once in." Kyūbi spoke with such hate in her voice that Kurama shivered, being able to feel everything she was feeling.

"We should take supplies with us then, and some money for the trip." Kurama offered, knowing that this was Kyūbi's role in life. To save and protect.

"Of course, maybe we should take our clothes and food from home then leave before anyone notices." Kyūbi agreed with a serious look on her face. She was disgusted by the village she lived in and wanted out as soon as possible.

They began to race to their house before coming into their backyard. In front of them was their room which they would leave very soon. They took deep breaths before sneaking into their old room.

They managed to crawl in before the light switched on. There, in the middle of the room, was Sasuke standing with kunai's in each hand. They were caught.

"Where have you been Kyūbi? And who is that?" Sasuke asked angrily, gesturing to Kurama who was still wearing the sack over his body.

"Calm down Sasuke. It's me." Kurama answered and Sasuke's eyes widened, recognizing the voice. Kyūbi took this time to fully look over Kurama's features.

His hair was long, almost reaching his mid back, and the darkest shade of red hair. His eyes were the same crimson they have always been but his body was far more toned and tanned than she had expected. Then again, the two were fraternal twins though indirectly, so it would make sense that they didn't look exactly alike. However, he had the same handsome and fox-like features that Kyūbi had.

"Kurama!" Sasuke exclaimed and the two fox twins quickly shushed him. He flinched in embarrassment. "What happened to you?" He asked while Kyūbi and Kurama quickly began stuffing all their clothes in bags.

"I can't tell you Sasuke." Kyūbi answered sadly, forgetting that Sasuke would be left behind here in the Leaf Village.

"Why not?" The raven haired boy asked, not understanding the sudden secrecy. He would soon enough.

"Because we're leaving the village for good." Kyūbi and Kurama quickly filled him in on everything that's happened, blinking back tears when talking about Kushina. The betrayal of a mother is not something you can easily get over. Sasuke was stunned when everything was finished, but quickly put on a brave face.

"Are you going to try and stop us?" Kurama asked, now dressed in Kyūbi's clothing. A dark shirt with blue, fitted pants and combat boots. Now he understood why Kyūbi wore this all the time: it was comfortable and combat ready.

"No because I'm going with you." Sasuke said with determination, surprising the fox twins. Kyūbi quickly shook her head.

"You can't leave Hinata, she'd never forgive you." Kyūbi tried to reason with him, her thins hands gripping the strap of the bag tightly.

"She'll never forgive you either so we should bring her!" Sasuke fought back, pleading with Kyūbi and Kurama. He couldn't stand to see them walk away from him without a fight.

The fox twins thought about this for a second. Hinata was extremely good at taijustu and ninjutsu. She also had a natural talent for medical ninjutsu. Not only would she be an asset to the team, but Kyūbi and Kurama wouldn't have to break up the friendship. But she wasn't convinced yet.

"Are you willing to leave this village and your family for us? For a mission that is probably suicidal?" Kurama asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to leave his friends behind as well.

"You guys are my best friends. I won't leave Hinata but if she agrees, there is no where I won't follow you." This was all it took to convince the fox twins and after Sasuke packed his bags and stored all the food and money in a sealing scroll, they left for the Hyūga Manor.

Sasuke quickly ushered Hinata out of her room and into her backyard where Kyūbi and Kurama were waiting. She was frightened at the sight of Kurama but after she was filled in, she quickly left with bags filled with food, weapons and medicine in hand.

Just as they reached the border of the Leaf Village, they turned around and took one last look at the village. After a moment of respectful silence, they raced out of the village and into their new lives.

This was the beginning of Kyūbi's Rebellion: the destruction of the ninja world.

* * *

_OK, I hoped this cleared up a few things. If you have any questions, they will probably be answered in the next chapter. Cheers!_


	7. Chapter 7: Demon To Demon

_Chapter Seven: Demon to Demon_

* * *

Today was the first day that the team of rogue soldiers had been away from the Leaf Village. They had made sure that they kept their chakra levels low while they ran, minimizing the chance of being caught.

Kurama had yet to explain a few things and it was getting on Kyūbi's nerves.

"Kurama, what did you mean when you were talking about the true Jinchūriki?" She asked her chakra twin, as they raced through the mass of trees in this God forsaken forest.

"When we were created by the Sage of Six Paths, he placed a curse on us. This curse turned us mad, into animals in fact. We could not break free from this curse without our true Jinchūriki and the Ancient Scrolls of Tailed Beast Sealing.

"Your real mother had somehow obtained one of these scrolls which is how I had been reborn into my chakra body. I only became a real living being when you realised your real potential and personality." Kurama answered, smiling at Kyūbi as he raced beside her.

"Who is the Sage of Six Paths?" Hinata asked, beside Kurama and Sasuke. Kurama gained a dark expression when she asked this but quickly smiled as if remembering something good.

"He was the man who created the world of the ninjas." He started and instantly, Kyūbi hated this man. How could he think having ninjas would be a good thing? All that it's done is cause pain and suffering.

"He was like a father to us: the Tailed Beasts. We bared the burden of his curse because we loved him. He gave us life and in return we promised to look over the world when we came to our senses."

Kyūbi mauled over this information, thinking how this information changes her plans. If she destroys the ninja world, there will be nothing left to bring to peace when it's all over.

Maybe there was an alternate route, a different direction on her path to peace. She could change the world and develop a new system of power. Maybe, instead of the ninja way of living, they could live like the foreigners she had heard about.

Far across the Fire country which they were in now, in between the Earth, Rain and Wind countries, a country filled with people who have adopted a completely different system of power. It's called monarchy and it has something to with people called Kings and Queens.

She had never dwelled into deep into this but now that their situation has changed, maybe this foreign country could be useful for them.

But then there was the issue of power.

She needed to gather the other Jinchūriki. They were in danger and she was the only one who could keep them safe.

"Maybe we could travel to the foreign countries. They have a completely different style of living from the ninja way. We could live there for a while we trained and gathered the others." Kyūbi offered and the others nodded their heads.

"Before that, we should get your friend Gaara and the sealing scrolls. It would be our best chance to reach our potential." Sasuke spoke up for the first time since they left. Kyūbi and Kurama smiled at the thought of being reunited with their childhood friend.

And that is how they ended up travelling to the Wind country, the home of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

By the time they reached the Sand Village it had become night time. The rebels had used the sand and darkness as covers to hide in. They couldn't just barge into the Sand Village because then the Leaf Village would be alerted of their whereabouts.

Kurama used one of his oldest techniques: Demon Chakra calling. This was an old method of communication for demons when one was in trouble. If within a few miles of each other, two demons could talk with each other in a way that resembles telepathy.

Right after Kurama had sent his message to Gaara and Shukaku, the rogues settled under the shade of a large sand dune. That would have to bear with the wind and cold until they heard back from Gaara.

To their shock, instead of Gaara responding he had arrived in the next hour, carrying food, water and scrolls.

Kyūbi and Kurama were quick to greet the red-headed boy who almost cried because he was so overwhelmed. He had missed the fox twins more than they could imagine which is understandable: they were his only friends in his lonely life.

"Gaara, this is Sasuke. And the girl is Hinata. Both of them have been kind enough to join us on our journey."

It was quite funny to watch Kyūbi introduce Gaara to Sasuke and Hinata. As it turns out, Sasuke is the jealous type.

"So why did you come so quickly? Here we were, thinking you needed to be convinced." Kurama joked but swallowed carefully when Gaara answered darkly.

"I want this world to change, like Kyūbi and the rest of you. I have never seen an honourable ninja, not once in my life. Maybe these foreigners can show us a better life, the one we deserve."

After a while, after Kurama had caught up with Shukaku in Gaara's mind, they filled him in and ran towards the foreign country.

This new country would be the home of their rebellion.

* * *

_OK, yes this was short but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. It will give you a hint as to how Kyūbi plans to change the world. Cheers!_


	8. Chapter 8: From A Pauper To A God

Chapter Eight: From a Pauper to a God

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, but I hope this will make up for it._

* * *

The rogues had finally reached the unknown country, with anxiety running through their veins. They didn't know these people or the culture. In fact, the only proof that these people existed was the clothes on Kyūbi and Kurama's back.

They walked quietly to the large gates in front of them, praying for something to go in their favour. The village in front of them was like nothing they have ever seen.

The wall was made out of materials they had never seen before and the colours so very foreign. The buildings looked ancient and almost godly, reminding Kyūbi of a kingdom called Heaven that she had heard of.

This wasn't home and they knew it.

Only ten meters away from the large, worn-out wooden doors, they were stopped by the sound of metal clinking behind the walls. They stopped quickly, preparing for the worst.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and revealed only ten men wearing strange armour made of leather, carrying a new form of what the team could only identify as a katana. They had never seen the weapon or the style of armour these men wore.

"Halt trespassers!" They men shouted weakly, as if they were afraid. They had their weapons pointed out in front of them, challenging the team to fight them. They latter simply stood still and watched.

"We have no food or gold for you thieves. You have robbed us of everything now leave. Do not cause any more bloodshed." One man ordered us but when Kyūbi noticed the tremble in his voice she held up her arms in defeat.

The men took this action as a violent gesture and charged at her with the foreign weapon. As an instinct, Kurama raced in front of her and transformed into his chakra form. The men promptly screamed and stepped back.

The next thing that happened shocked the life out of our little rogues.

"Kurama, the fox Prince. If he is here than that means you are his human twin! Oh, glory days are among us again. All hail the Gods of the Earth!" The men fell to their knees and began praising the team, some even crying with joy.

Kyūbi was too shocked to say anything. After all, what do you say when a group of men believe you are a God?

"You are worshippers of the Nine Tailed Beasts?" Kurama asked curiously, wondering why these men know of his Godhood. He knew that he'd have a lot of explaining to do but for now, he'll need as much information as he could get.

"Of course, you are the Prince who was born from the Sage of Six Paths, the creator of our world. And your twin sister is the Knight we have been waiting for. Just as the prophecy states, you are here to protect us from our enemies and rule our kingdom."

Kyūbi promptly passed out from shock.

* * *

When Kyūbi woke up, she was in a hospital with people crowding around her. She didn't know what to think really.

"She's waking up!" Some people called out, alerting more people to come towards her. Kyūbi didn't feel any hostility from these people so she just swung her legs over the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning little ruler." A familiar voice called out and Kyūbi looked up to see Sasuke smirking over her. Hinata was with Gaara and Kurama, leaning against a wall as they watched from afar. Memories from before came crashing down on Kyūbi who suddenly felt dizzy.

After steadying herself, she watched the crowd of people around her shift and watched as someone walked through everyone.

This man had to be the one called King.

He wore black and white clothes and Kyūbi remember his attire being called a suit by the saleswoman. His hair was almost gone but whatever was left was completely white, a sign of his old age. He had very kind features and warm eyes that seemed to be on fire to Kyūbi.

"Hello, my dear. We have been waiting for your return for some time now. Please follow me to my palace so we can discuss our plans." He spoke with such gentleness that Kyūbi could help but feel like he was sincere. This was very different from the words she got back home.

Looking for reassurance, she looked at Kurama who was already making his way to her, and nodded her head. They felt like this man was the one to speak with.

After passing through the large but poorly kept town and after all of the introductions from the villagers, the team had made their way into the palace. Even the palace was in a bad state, the walls were almost crumbling from age.

This village was in great poverty and depression; probably from the thieves those men were talking about earlier on.

They found themselves in a small room with a world map in the middle of a large table. This may be the war room like the one in Konohagakure.

"What is this place?" Hinata asked curiously, wondering how they had gotten into this mess. Not that she was complaining: the people here are lovely.

"This country or this kingdom?" The man asked with a smile, obviously happy with the sudden turn off events.

"Both." Kurama spoke up, wanting to get his facts straight. The rest of the people in the room got very interested in this conversation.

"This kingdom was found a few centuries ago. We have tried to create a stable country but the enemies from the other kingdoms take advantage of our weakness and steal whatever gold they can. We were dying out but now that the two Gods are here, we can restore the original balance." The man finished off.

Kyūbi was stunned: if he was talking about what she thought he was, her plans have drastically changed.

"Before, your men had told us of a prophecy. What were they talking about?" Gaara asked, wanting to get a straight answer.

"This country was founded because of an ancient prophecy that states that the Fox Gods will bring a balance between this kingdom and the ninjas. We have spent so much time looking for you two but now, when we had given up hope, the Gods themselves have come to rule our kingdom. Together they will bring balance, wealth and peace to this kingdom." The man said before smiling at the fox twins who were stunned by this piece of information.

"What are you trying to say, sir?" Kyūbi asked quietly, hanging on the edge of her seat for his answer.

"When I die, I will pass this kingdom to you and your brother to rule for the next century."

_I know this is short but I'll update quickly, I promise. Cheers!_


	9. Chapter 9: Balance

_Chapter Nine: Balance_

* * *

_Six Years Later_

* * *

"…make more sloped walls around the watch towers and more arrow slits. We were almost breached during the siege." Kyūbi ordered as she sat in the war room with her generals. They were planning out the defence strategy for the next siege.

Years had rushed by as the Fox twins grew into adults that bore the weight of nine kingdoms on their shoulders. They had come so far in their dream to change the world, having already dominated the Eastern continents that were once owned by the other Hidden Villages.

They have created a virtually unstoppable empire that most of the Hidden Villages had learnt not to attack them unless they wished to be destroyed and conquered.

Kurama is the diplomatic King who signs off on trade deals and controls the schooling, literature and art within the main has built stable connection within the branch kingdoms.

Over the years, Kyūbi and Kurama had brought the true Jinchūriki's together. When it was time for the coronation, the Jinchūriki had parted ways as the branch kingdoms were build. Every tailed beast had been freed and like Kurama, they stayed with their containers.

They called their home: the Kingdoms of the Tailed Gods.

The Hidden Villages had quickly taken notice when the Kingdoms had begun keeping stable trade and economy that was very different from the Villages. At one point they had tried to take over but thanks to Kyūbi's battle strategy and skill, she drove them out while taking their land.

Kyūbi is the militaristic Queen who is in charge of training her armies for war. They had long forgotten the ways of a Knight, as they called it, and had taken in a more flexible style of combat. Each was trained with Chakra which helped them fight with brute force.

Now you may be thinking: how can brute force beat a lightning fast ninja? It's simple: we are faster and stronger than they are. It helps that we use swords and firearms like pistols that are infused with Chakra.

Ah, firearms, bless the genius who invented them. Given it was a man from Kyūbi's kingdom but she isn't one to brag.

Either way, they were successful with their kingdoms. So successful that they made trade with some of the Hidden Village besides the Leaf for obvious reasons. The fox twins swallowed their pride for the sake of their kingdom and as a result, their wealth had increased tenfold over the years.

This is why Sasuke and Hinata had decided to get engaged. They saw no better future than the one where they were together. The Kingdom couldn't agree more.

So now, Kyūbi and Kurama have grown in mature adults. They take responsibility for everything they and their people do because it is both their burden and privilege to bear.

But we're getting off track, aren't we?

The meeting had ended quickly since none could find any flaws with Kyūbi's idea. Soon she was left to her thoughts. She mauled over the last few years and how she had deal with being a Queen at the age of thirteen.

She decided to stop pitying herself before leaving in search of her brother. She smiled at the thought of her brother, scribbling with his pen as he furrowed his eyebrows together in frustration.

Sure enough, she found him in his studying, jotting down plans for whatever he was doing. You really didn't know with him.

She walked over to his side and stroked his long hair that he always let run free. He grown a lot over the years but he still kept that foxy grin and dark whiskers. He was a very handsome man who had women waiting to court him by the dozens. Too bad he doesn't have eyes for anyone except his books.

"Brother, you are going to spoil your eyes like that. Why don't you go out and enjoying the sunshine? I'm sure you can put off trade deals for a short while." She spoke gently as she stroked his long hair, tucking a loose lock behind his ear.

She received a deep chuckle which she returned.

"Maybe tomorrow, my dear, there is something going on in the Leaf Village that I wish to explore. I will alert you if I find anything dangerous." He murmured before stopping suddenly, smirking with delight.

"You know, Kyūbi. I heard that Lord Elijah has been trying to court Lady Marina for weeks now. And I must say, she has loved the attention from him." He stated with wide smirk as he watched his sister tense up before huffing in annoyance.

"Pray tell, brother, why should I care about this?" Kyūbi asked as she glared at the window, thinking jealous thoughts.

"Maybe because you fancy her?" He argued before Kyūbi left the palace in search of Lady Marina. But not before playfully smacking her brother upside the head.

Kyūbi wore some loose, cotton trousers and a matching white shirt with combat boots and suspenders. She had sure to comb her untameable hair before strapping on her sword. She had given up trying to cut it to minimal size so she just let it run wild, never passing her chin.

She left the palace gates and walked into the town square where she was greeted with friendly faces and warm words, a big difference from her old home. Even children would come up to her for no reason which is a very sweet thing.

Like now for example.

"Kyūbi!" Called Lyla, a small girl who had grown up adoring Kyūbi. She was the nicest six year old you could meet, sheltered from the horrors of war that Kyūbi and Kurama had grown up in.

"Hello, little one." Kyūbi greeted with a warm smile as she hugged small girl. Who wouldn't?

"Lyla!" The girl's mother called before taking the newly sad girl's hand. "I am so sorry your majesty; she has too much energy these days."

"No harm done, the child only wanted a hug. I'm just glad she is using her energy to spread laughter, rather than trouble." Kyūbi answered with a smile and after the conversation had ended, she went back to her search.

She found Lady Marina's home and after she was ushered in by her mother who wore a knowing smile, she told her that Marina was out in the stables with Lord Elijah. Kyūbi felt a sickening drop in her stomach that was quickly erased when Lady Marina's younger brother came barrelling down the stairs.

"Hello Joseph." She greeted before she was tackled by the boy who was obviously high on sugar. If only they could find a proper hiding spot for the sugar.

"Hi Kyūbi Let's go play outside! I want to show you my new fighting skills. Papa taught me them last week and I think I get them now." Joseph said excitedly as he tugged on the Queen' hand. After a quick nod from Lady Marina's mother, she raced into the courtyard.

For at least an hour, she sparred with Joseph who was slowly but surely becoming a fine swordsman.

She was having a great time until she spotted Marina with Elijah, holding each other close as their lips met each other's, pushing their emotions into the kiss.

There was a feeling of bitter acceptance when Kyūbi saw that because she had expected that.

Every woman she went after, no matter the approach or how much they respected her position, they always left with someone else. A gentleman who could give them a real family.

Kyūbi have accepted this fact long ago but still, her hopeless heart will follow women around like a lost puppy. Ever since that day, her heart has been searching for someone like her. No matter how far she runs, her pale blue eyes follow Kyūbi and judge all that she does.

Looking over to Joseph, who was content in beat up the practice dummy with his wooden sword, she decided she wouldn't dampen his day.

"Listen Joseph, I must return to the palace to attend to some business. I'll come visit soon alright." After a quick goodbye, she stormed back to castle to have a quick nap. There was nothing of importance to be done.

However, when Kyūbi had made her way back to the palace, trouble was waiting for her at the gates.

Kurama and Kyūbi's many generals were waiting for her by the town square, wearing a brooding face. Kyūbi's stomach dropped at the sight of her twin's hardened expression.

"Brother, what has happened?" She asked with a brave tone, giving an example to her generals. Kurama gravely handed her a scroll with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village, her old home.

_To the Kings and Queens of the Tailed God Kingdoms,_

_The Hidden Villages face a threat that may wipe out our race. For the sake of the Hidden Villages, we broker a peace treaty for protection._

_We shall send a messenger by tomorrow morning and if they do not return by the following day, we will see it as a declaration of war._

_We offer food and gold for protection against this threat. When this threat is dealt with, you may return home but the treaty will be broken._

_End this madness._

_Naruto Namikaze, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village._

.

.

.

Well shit.

* * *

_OK, I know I'm really late but I had some things I needed to do so… sorry. I guess._


End file.
